thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Some Things Under the Bed are Dueling
Some Things Under the Bed are Dueling is a comic episode of Beyond Belief. Purchase Purchase at Image Comics. Cast *Frank Doyle *Sadie Doyle *Donna Henderson (see note) *Ghosts *Joy Oxnard * Mr Fuzzyface * the Tree Cultists * The Tree Plot Joy Oxnard invites Frank and Sadie into her home to meet her boogieman, Mr Fuzzyface. Sadie is excited to meet him as she has never met one (Frank has met plenty). Joy tells them that unlike most boogiemen, Mr Fuzzyface is nice, but Frank is suspicious. Joy's parents are out of the house attending a function, which she was not invited to. Mr Fuzzyface consoles her. Frank and Sadie tell her she's not missing out on anything fun. Meanwhile, and the function, Joy's parents are having a wonderful time. The only thing Don dislikes is their host, Barry, trapping him in conversation. Barry interrupts the party to announce that it's time for them to go to The Tree. When they reach the basement where The Tree is, their sacrifice, Ruth, has escaped. Back at Joy's house, the Doyles are interrogating Mr Fuzzyface about being a boogieman. He says that he isn't one, but rather is Joy's imaginary friend. The Doyles point out that if he's Joy's imaginary friend, then only Joy should be able to see him. Mr Fuzzyface tells them that Joy created him to help protect her from the monster under her bed. He helped her defeat those fears, and now they only have one fear left to face: the basement. Joy and Mr Fuzzyface argued about whether they should go down to the basement, and Joy sent him to the corner. Although she, too, was too scared to go down into the basement, it was too late - while Mr Fuzzyface had been in the corner, he had invented his own imaginary friends, one of whom is currently hiding under her bed. Mr Fuzzyfce's imaginary friends emerges from under the bed and chases them through the house. Mr Fuzzyface confronts his imaginary friend, and she shrinks down, giving the Doyles, Joy, and Mr Fuzzyface time to escape - down in the basement. When confronted with the ordinary-ness of the basement, Joy also confront her last fear. Sadie tells her that this means she no longer needs Mr Fuzzyfae for protection. The two say goodbye, hoping that when Mr Fuzzyface disappears that his imaginary friend will also disappear. Mr Fuzzyface's imaginary friend burst through the door and after a question fro Sadie, creates an imaginary friend of her own. Sadie tells Joy to bring Mr Fuzzyface back. He defeats the two other imagginary friends and Joy and My Fuzyface reunite. Frank and Sadie consider the vanishing imaginary friends, musing that they look similar to the spirits they just encountered at Donna's house. At the party, Barry moans about Ruth's betrayal and their current lack of a sacrifice. They decide to go door-to-door to find one, coming across Donna. Notes *In this issue, Donna responds to the name "Donna Henderson," despite the fact that she does not yet appear to be married to Dave Henderson and that both she and Sadie refer to her as "Donna Donner" in issue #1. Continuity *This is the third comic book episode of Beyond Belief. *This issue was released on September 2, 2015. *The previous comic issue is The Donna Party (BB #1). * The next comic issue is Sticks and Stones May Murder Your Friends and Influence People (BB #3). Production * Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker * Pencil Art: Phil Hester * Ink Art: Eric Gapstur * Color Art: Mauricio Wallace * Letter Art: Marshall Dillon * Cover Art: Phil Hester & Mauricio Wallace * Beyond Belief logo design: Chris Eliopoulos * Packaged & Edited: Nate Cosby of Cosby & Sons Productions * Book Design: Nate Cosby & Vincent Kukua Category:Graphic Novel Episodes Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:September 2015 segments Category:Incomplete